The husbands of depressed women may buffer their children form the stresses of living with a depressed mother by encouraging dialogue, maintaining stability and equilibrium within the family, and providing children with a supportive environment. But they may also exacerbate the stresses to which their children are exposed by not functioning effectively in these roles. The objective of the present study is to examine the functioning of spouses of depressed women.